


Una boda, un tarta y cierto detective inspector

by Riku_Lupin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riku_Lupin/pseuds/Riku_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es la boda de John, y contra todo pronóstico Mycroft es invitado. Aunque todo huele demasiado a "plan de Sherlock" para su gusto. *¡Mystrade!* *Spoilers del 3x01* (referencias más bien)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una boda, un tarta y cierto detective inspector

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Mystrade day! (al menos para mí XD)  
> Empecé a escribir “esto” antes de ver el segundo capítulo de la tercera temporada así que… No sigo lo que pasa. Espero que os guste más de lo que a mí me parece este fic porque… u.u
> 
> Los personajes no son míos y bla bla bla. No gano nada con esto a parte de vuestro amor, vuestro odio y vuestros queridísimos reviews que alimentan mi ser ;)

 

A Mycroft Holmes había pocas cosas que le cogieran por sorpresa, desprevenido, así que su vida se había convertido en una ida y vuelta de eventos que muy fácilmente podía predecir. No era su culpa, pues, el haberse quedado unos dos buenos minutos mirando con extrañeza ese sobre y lo que éste contenía. Una invitación a la boda de John Watson. Una boda a la que no esperaba ser solicitado.

 

No es que no tuviera una buena relación con el buen doctor, es que simplemente no lo tenía. Mycroft, la mayoría de veces, pensaba, sinceramente, que incluso le caía bastante mal al hombre. El único lazo en común que compartían era su hermano, y dudaba mucho que éste hubiera insistido para que fuera a la boda. ¿Para qué? A no ser que…

 

A no ser que esto fuera un retorcido plan de Sherlock. Eso sí que no le sorprendería. A veces su hermano podía ser la persona más predecible del mundo. Los motivos podrían ser varios, pero los que más peso tenían era el posible chantaje - ¿Sherlock creía seriamente que se embriagaría y podría usar eso contra él? – o el querer avergonzarlo delante de una multitud de desconocidos – lo cual era ridículo, su hermano sabía perfectamente que la opinión de la gente en general, de aquellos _peces de colores_ , no le afectaba en absoluto.

 

Convencido de que hacía lo correcto en declinar la invitación, no quedando mal por ello, Mycroft cogió su teléfono y marcó el número del autoproclamado detective consultor mientras se reclinaba un poco en su sillón, preparándose para mantener otra agotadora conversación con el irascible de su hermano.

 

\- Mycroft, a qué debo el honor de tu llamada – fue lo primero que dijo Sherlock después de esperar a que el teléfono sonara un buen rato. Mycroft soltó un suspiro para darse paciencia.

\- Querido hermano, solo llamaba para comentar que, lastimosamente, no podré asistir a la boda de tu amigo el doctor Watson. Lamento mucho decir que tengo unos compromisos inamovibles para esa fecha. – Se contuvo el decir “propensa”. ¿Quién envía las invitaciones con tan poca antelación? La boda era dentro de dos días.

\- Oh, ¿estás seguro, Mycroft? Es extraño, ya que la mujer que es tu sombra me aseguró, hace cosa de dos meses, que ese día estarías libre. Me aseguró que ella se encargaría de ello.

 

_Oh no_. Maldito Sherlock. Así que sí que había un plan. Que previsible. Pero ahora Mycroft se encontraba en una situación comprometida. Si rechazaba la invitación sin un motivo plausible podría ofender al exmilitar, y pese a que no era una persona significativa con la cual tener que guardar las apariencias, sus padres le habían enseñado demasiado bien que uno siempre tiene que ser cortés. Era una de las pocas cosas que había aprendido de ellos, los pobres, así que el político siempre se había visto algo forzado a seguir sus pequeñas enseñanzas.

 

\- De acuerdo, Sherlock. Pero sea lo que sea que tengas en la cabeza, sabes perfectamente que al mínimo indicio podré saberlo y evitar cualquier cosa que tengas planeado.

\- ¿Por qué tú eres el más listo, verdad? – preguntó su hermano, sonriendo seguro al otro lado del teléfono. – Aunque no sé de qué estás hablando – añadió rápidamente.

\- Exacto.

\- Muy bien, a la que John vuelva le diré que ponga una silla más en la mesa de solteros.

 

_Ah no, eso sí que no_. Mycroft Holmes nunca había asistido a un evento solo, y nunca lo haría. Anthea era su acompañante habitual, pese a que más de una ocasión había solicitado los servicios de alguna agencia especializada para acontecimientos más remarcados. Dado, pero, que la boda era casi inminente, su única solución era ir con su asistente personal.

 

\- No será necesario, Sherlock. En mi invitación pone claramente que puedo llevar acompañante. – Pudo oír como su hermano suprimía una risotada, lo cual hizo que a Mycroft le entraran ganas de darle una colleja _fraternal_.

\- Mycroft, no seas ridículo. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no tienes a nadie con quien ir. ¿Quién iba a querer ir contigo igualmente?

\- Creo recordar que el doctor Watson ha coincidido en más de una ocasión con mi ayudante. Será una excelente acompañante.

\- Oh, pero Mycroft, ¿no recuerdas que justamente tiene libre este fin de semana?

 

_Oh mierda_. Sherlock había planeado todo aquello la mar de bien. Pese a imaginarse algo de su parte no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

Esperaba sinceramente que John Watson apreciara muy bien lo que iba a hacer. Las bodas eran unos de esos eventos que Mycroft intentaba evitar como fuera – si incluso no había ido a la boda de Guillermo y Catalina -, y más si tenía que presentarse solo y sentarse en una mesa llena de gente separada o lo suficientemente rara para estar aún soltera. _Magnífico_.

 

\- Adiós, Mycroft – oyó decir éste a su hermano al cabo de un rato, con voz de estárselo pasando en grande.

\- Adiós, Sherlock – respondió en tono derrotado.

 

 

-oOo-

 

 

Contra todo pronóstico, durante la ceremonia no ocurrió ningún desastre. Mycroft, que ya tenía preparado un grupo de asistencia a unos metros de la iglesia por si a su hermano le daba por hacer algo o simplemente _decir algo_ inapropiado, se vio a si mismo _disfrutando_ del evento. Evidentemente no había prestado mucha atención a lo que ocurría en lo que era el foco de atención, al novio y a la novia, ya que carecía de interés, pero sí que le mantuvo distraído el observar y deducir un poco – todo – la vida de todos los asistentes a ésta. Por desgracia no eran muchos los que habían ido a la boda, así que sus últimos momentos allí los dedicó a contemplar la modesta iglesia.

Mycroft había conseguido sentarse en las últimas filas del lado del novio, apartado un poco de todo aquello, y había intentado ser lo más discreto posible. Incluso había roto una pequeña “norma” de su familia y no había ido a saludar a los novios antes de que todo empezara. Es más, había llegado justo en el momento exacto en que todo ese paripé empezaba. Si estuvo unos quince minutos fuera, escondido detrás de unos árboles, esperando el momento exacto para entrar… Sólo le concernía a él.

 

Pero ahora era el momento en que todos se desplazaban hacia al restaurante cercano a la iglesia, lugar donde se celebraría el banquete de boda – y donde su hermano haría un discurso como padrino del novio, que Dios les ayudara –, y el mayor de los Holmes sabía perfectamente que Sherlock no dejaría que estuviera más _en la sombra_.

 

Nada más pensar en ello, divisó el pelo negro y revuelto característico de su hermano, el cual esquivaba gracialmente a los invitados y se acercaba a él.

 

\- Oh Mycroft – dijo nada más llegar hasta él, con voz jovial y algo maliciosa. – Me alegra verte. Por un momento he pensado que no vendrías, pero está claro que no desperdiciarías la ocasión de comer tarta. Ven, tienes que saludar a los recién casados.

 

En un gesto poco habitual en él, Sherlock cogió del brazo a Mycroft y lo arrastró de vuelta a la muchedumbre, donde su amigo y su ya esposa estaban conversando con varios de los asistentes. El pelirrojo estaba seguro de sólo conocer – y que éste supiera quien era él – a uno de los que estaban acompañando a los novios.

 

\- Eh John, mira a quien he encontrado por ahí – dijo Sherlock nada más llegar, para llamar la atención de su compañero de batallas y al resto que allí estaban.

 

De pronto Mycroft notó como un escalofrío le subía de la planta de los pies hasta la punta del último pelo de su cabeza. Siempre, pese a los años de práctica, pese a que ya debería estar acostumbrado, le pasaba lo mismo cuando un grupo de gente, o incluso simplemente una persona, centraba su atención en él. Seguramente debido a sus años en la escuela, donde cuando ocurría algo similar éste sabía que no iba a terminar bien para él – esa edad era extraña, donde lo que vencía no era la inteligencia o el ingenio, sino la fuerza bruta y la estupidez -, pero a pesar de saber el motivo y racionalizar los hechos, su primera reacción siempre era la de querer salir corriendo y esconderse.

Por suerte, lo que sí que había perfeccionado era el evitar que cualquier indicio de aquello traspasara su mente y se reflejara en su cuerpo o expresión, al menos para el ojo común. La sonrisa torcida de Sherlock bien le indicaba que a su querido hermano menor aquello no le había pasado desapercibido.

 

\- Una boda preciosa, me alegra de que no haya habido ningún _incidente_ – dijo Mycroft, antes de que su hermano pudiera hacer ningún comentario acerca de su observación.

\- Oh, muchas gracias. Nosotros también nos alegramos – respondió el doctor, con una sonrisa de pura felicidad en su rostro mientras rodeaba la cintura de la ahora señora Watson.

 

A veces Mycroft envidiaba la vida de la gente _normal_. Éstos podían disfrutar de algo así sin empezar a analizar todas las complicaciones que surgirían a partir de ese momento, o el hecho de temer descubrir algo nuevo de aquella persona a la cual te habías atado de por vida que hiciera imposible seguir con el enlace. Sabía demasiado bien que él nunca había disfrutado tan libremente de algo en toda su vida.

 

\- ¿Vendrás ahora al banquete o tienes algún compromiso? – preguntó con curiosidad el rubio. Antes de que Mycroft pudiera aprovechar aquella salida, su hermano respondió por él.

\- Por supuesto que viene. Sé de primera mano que hoy no tiene ningún compromiso. Es más, mañana tampoco.

 

El político, entonces, miró con desconfianza a Sherlock. Era una información innecesaria para compartir en aquella conversación, y era incapaz de encontrar un motivo para que éste lo hubiera hecho. La sonrisa cada vez mayor en la cara de éste tampoco ayudaba a que Mycroft se relajara allí.

 

\- Lestrade – dijo de pronto el detective consultor -, si no recuerdo mal tú te sientas en la mesa donde hemos puesto a mi hermano también. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de asegurarte de que no escape o se cuele en la cocina y se coma toda la tarta?

\- ¡Sherlock! – gritaron Mycroft y John a la vez. El policía, la única cara conocida de allí por Mycroft, primero tensó un poco su postura, pero la relajó poco después. El pelirrojo decidió que era mejor para él no sobreanalizar aquel gesto.

\- Claro – respondió con voz calmada. – Será un placer. ¿Quieres ir yendo para allí ya, Mycroft? – le preguntó entonces.

\- Por supuesto.

 

 

-oOo-

 

 

La mesa de los _solteros_ era aún más patética de lo que Mycroft se había imaginado. Si no fuera por la presencia de Lestrade y por el hecho de que el champán era extrañamente bueno, Mycroft habría durado cinco minutos allí. Aunque llevaba unos seis minutos ya (de los setenta y cuatro que llevaba en aquella mesa) planteándose el irse – el hecho de que el de pelo gris llevara exactamente esa cantidad de minutos en otro sitio que no era aquella mesa no tenía nada que ver.

 

A su derecha estaba el susodicho ausente, pero a su izquierda tenía una mujer que olía demasiado a humedad – sí, Mycroft quería pensar que aquel olor era de _humedad_ – y que tenía la extraña manía de inclinarse hacia él cada vez que intentaba coger algo de aquella mesa ridículamente grande y poco práctica. El resto eran peores. Dos mujeres y tres hombres más, cada cual peor al anterior. Alcohólico, infiel, promiscuo, desequilibrado, solitaria.

 

A la séptima vez que la mujer a su lado se levantó para coger pan, _otra vez_ , decidió que realmente era hora de marcharse.

 

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó una voz bien conocida, cuando ya se levantaba para irse. Un instante después Lestrade entró en su campo de visión, al tomar asiento a su lado.

\- Al baño – mintió descaradamente. Y no se quedó para oír la respuesta del otro.

 

A Mycroft, pese a la idea de que tenía su hermano de él, no le gustaba mentir. No era culpa suya que su trabajo requiriera que el noventa y nueve por ciento de las palabras que salían de su boca tenían que ser mentiras o verdades manipuladas y analizadas al detalle. No lo era. Si todo el mundo pensara mejor las cosas y las personas no fueran tan estúpidas Mycroft podría dejarles pensar por sí mismas y dejarlas hacer. Por desgracia las cosas no eran así, y él tenía que hacer su trabajo.

Justamente por ese motivo, por el hecho de estar mintiendo casi todos los días de su vida, éste procuraba, en su vida fuera del trabajo (que era el uno por ciento restante), no mentir.

 

Fue aquello, y no otra cosa, lo que le empujó a no irse de allí y dirigirse al baño, esperar encerrado en un cubículo unos cinco minutos para luego volver a la mesa, donde Lestrade lo esperaba con una cara entre horrorizado y divertido.

 

\- Creo que la mujer de mi lado está intentando ligar conmigo – le susurró al oído su compañero en aquella penuria nada más sentarse. La _solitaria_ , quien lo hubiera dicho.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – le preguntó, no por curiosidad, sino por seguir con la conversación y así evitar que éste se volviera a marchar. Aunque si lo hacía tal vez podría aprovechar para irse por fin de allí…

\- Porque ahora mismo está tocándome el culo – soltó, para luego reírse algo tontamente.

 

Fue entonces cuando Mycroft bajó su mirada y sí, justo allí, donde el policía había dicho, tenía la mano aquella mujer con pelo grasiento y mirada entristecida. No pudo evitar que algo de sorpresa se reflejara en su cara, lo cual hizo que Lestrade se riera un poco más. Tal vez el detective inspector había bebido de más, y tal vez él había evitado mirar esa parte – entre otras – de la anatomía del policía y por eso no había notado ese pequeño detalle.

 

Justo en ese momento, mientras el pelirrojo hacía esfuerzos para no pensar _más_ en el cuerpo de Lestrade, éste se levantó rápidamente soltando un “ _¡Oh!”_ y tambaleándose a continuación. Mycroft se movió por instinto, evitando que el detective inspector perdiera completamente el equilibrio y se cayera. Sabía que el policía había bebido algo de más, pero estaba claro que había seguido bebiendo durante su pequeña escapada al baño. Cuando volvió en sí, estaba de pie y tenía cogido por la cintura y por el brazo al otro hombre, el cual seguía con expresión mareada. Un escalofrío, muy diferente – o no tanto, pero si con otro origen – al anteriormente experimentado, le recorrió el cuerpo.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, sin soltarlo, aun sabiendo que ya no era necesario hacerlo.

\- Sí, sí… Gracias. Yo… Creo que he bebido demasiado – respondió el mayor de los dos, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

\- Quieres… ¿Quieres salir fuera? Un poco de aire fresco seguramente te irá bien – propuso entonces.

\- Claro, amm… Por supuesto.

 

 

-oOo-

 

 

Mycroft muchas veces se preguntaba qué estaba mal en él. Qué era aquello que hacía que la gente se sintiera siempre intimidada o incómoda en su presencia. Era cierto que muchas veces era algo que provocaba él mismo, intencionadamente, en su trabajo, pero otras… No comprendía porque la mayoría de momentos donde interaccionaba con otros resultaban extraños y forzados. Muy forzados. Por Dios, si incluso la mayoría de las conversaciones con su propio hermano resultaban ser de todo menos convencionales. Con las únicas personas con las que no se sentía así era con sus padres, pero aquello seguramente era debido al hecho de que sabía que estos lo querrían incondicionalmente hiciese lo que hiciese y que eran extremadamente buenas personas. Tanto que la mayoría de gente, esa gente que no sabía nada, los consideraba _tontos_.

¿Era por aquello, entonces? ¿Por miedo al rechazo y desconfianza? Volviendo a usar el recurso de su desagradable infancia y su paso por la escuela, sí, bien podría ser.

 

Lestrade y él llevaban unos quince minutos ya – unos interminables e incómodos quince minutos – fuera, después de tardar poco en encontrar un sitio donde sentarse y _tomar el aire_ , en total silencio cuando por fin se atrevió a decir algo.

 

\- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó. El policía dio un pequeño saltito, como sorprendido de que hubiera alguien con él. No era de extrañar, llevaba un buen rato con la mirada perdida y una expresión en su rostro que el mayor de los Holmes no supo descifrar del todo.

\- Sí, mucho mejor, gracias – dijo con voz serena.

 

Otros cuatro o cinco minutos de silencio siguieron a ese pequeño diálogo antes de que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Esta vez fue el de pelo gris el que tomó la palabra primero.

 

\- Y que, ¿cómo van las cosas por el gobierno? – preguntó. Mycroft supuso que era una pregunta estándar sobre el trabajo, un tema seguro en una conversación superficial, así como el tiempo o la salud (siempre que uno supiera que ésta era buena), así que decidió responder sin entrar en detalles.

\- Como siempre. No para nunca de llegar más trabajo. – Lestrade, entonces, soltó una risotada.

\- No me digas. Supongo que nuestros trabajos se parecen más de lo que en un principio uno pueda pensar. Aunque bueno, teniendo en cuenta que tu maldito hermano pone la nariz siempre que puede en ambos no debería de sorprenderme.

 

La sinceridad en su respuesta dejó parado por un momento al mayor de los Holmes.

 

\- Supones bien entonces, Lestrade.

\- Oh, por favor. Llámame Greg. Al fin y al cabo yo te llamo Mycroft, y está claro que tendremos que hacernos compañía hasta que esta infernal fiesta termine. – _Curioso_ , pensó Mycroft. Lestrade… Greg tampoco estaba disfrutando de todo aquello. Al menos no la parte del convite. Tal vez la de su compañía sí.

\- Greg, ¿diminutivo de Gregory? – El político intentó que la satisfacción de pronunciar aquel nombre no se notara mucho, aunque tampoco quiso suprimir por completo su excitación. El otro hombre, pero, pareció no captar ese pequeño matiz en su voz.

\- Sinceramente, no lo sé. Supongo que oficialmente, según mi pasaporte, soy simplemente Greg Lestrade, pero mucho me temo que la intención inicial de mi familia era esa, o al menos era la de mi abuela, la cual nunca dejó de llamarme así hasta el día que murió.

\- Gregory, entonces – dijo saboreando otra vez el nombre, ahora suprimiendo algo menos sus emociones.

 

Gregory le devolvió la sonrisa. Tal vez aquel pequeño cambio sí que había sido notado entonces.

 

Otro silencio se produjo entonces, pero esta vez Mycroft se vio a si mismo tranquilo y relajado en éste. Por primera vez no contó mentalmente cada segundo que pasó sin que nadie dijera nada.

 

 

-oOo-

 

 

Sherlock los encontró sentados en aquel banco a pocos metros del restaurante horas más tarde. En un primer momento ninguno de los dos advirtió su presencia, estando ambos enfrascados y concentrados en su conversación, en aquel pequeño universo apartado de todos los otros que habían creado.

 

\- Creo que ya sé que le diré a madre que te compre este año, para que yo te regale luego, para tu cumpleaños, Mycroft – fue lo que dijo el pelinegro, interrumpiendo su conversación y haciendo que ambos lo miraran sorprendidos, en parte por su presencia y en parte por su comentario.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó.

\- Oh hermano, te va a encantar. Me aseguraré de que sea la pecera más grande de la tienda, tranquilo – y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándolos solos otra vez.

 

Por un momento Mycroft no entendió a qué se refería su hermano, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco. Por suerte sabía que el otro allí presente no había comprendido nada de aquella conversación, no necesitaba verle la cara para saberlo.

Cuando supo que sus mejillas ya no estaban rojas, decidió volver a mirar a Gregory, el cual miraba confundido a su alrededor.

 

\- ¿Qué hora es, Mycroft?

 

Mycroft abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró instantes después al ver lo que el otro hombre seguramente había notado antes que él. Su lentitud en percatarse de las cosas sólo podía atribuirla a la distracción que era el hombre que aún lo acompañaba en esos momentos, ya que no había bebido mucho durante la velada y estaba claro, por la oscuridad que los rodeaba y el ahora presente frío de la noche, que hacía horas de su último trago.

 

\- Yo… - consultó su reloj. – La una menos cinco – respondió finalmente.

\- La madre que-… Dios mío, ¿eso cuantas horas hacen?

 

Seis horas, aproximadamente. Seis horas. Seis (maravillosas) horas hacía que estaban allí, charlando. No todo el rato, los silencios habían sido habituales, pero si en compañía el uno del otro. Y si a Mycroft le hubieran dicho que sólo habían pasado veinte minutos se lo habría creído.

 

\- Siento mucho haberte entretenido tanto, Gregory – dijo levantándose, sintiéndose de pronto fuera de lugar, otra vez. Y nervioso. El detective inspector se levantó también, mirándole intensamente. Si fuera un hombre que dejara que su cuerpo expresara como se sentía, seguramente hubiera empezado a temblar y a jugar con los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

\- No hay nada de que disculparse, Mycroft. Si te soy sincero… Ni me he enterado. – Entonces éste se pasó la mano por el pelo, sin lograr despeinárselo, seguramente por el tipo de peinado. Corto. – Yo… ¿He disfrutado mucho? – siguió, sonrojándose ahora él un poco. Por un momento el más alto pensó leer mal todo aquello. Pero, ¿no podía ser, no?

\- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí?

\- ¿Lo afirmo? Dios, se me da tan mal esto que no-

\- Gregory – le interrumpió, no queriendo que el policía se mortificara más.

 

Lentamente, dando tiempo al otro a apartarse si así lo quería, Mycroft se acercó a él y finalmente se detuvo, a escasos centímetros de él, para luego poner su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de éste. Entonces cambió un poco la expresión de su cara, hasta el momento algo seria, a una donde quiso pensar que había una sonrisa que invitaba al otro a seguir pensando en esa línea, que él también lo quería, que él también lo sentía. O al menos una sonrisa que no hiciera que el otro se apartara de él, se girara y se echara a correr.

 

\- Yo también he disfrutado mucho de… la velada, supongo – añadió, por si con su sonrisa no quedaba claro.

 

Gregory respondió a su sonrisa, otra vez, pero ahora en sus ojos se podía ver entendimiento, además de una seguridad que hasta entonces no había estado presente. ¿Y tal vez también deseo? Seguramente su propia sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la del otro.

 

Fue entonces cuando el mayor puso en marcha su valor – un valor que el otro no poseía, y por lo cual Mycroft estaba inmensamente agradecido de que el detective inspector sí tuviera – y eliminó casi por completo el ya pequeño espacio entre ambos. Rodeó con sus brazos al pelirrojo y colocó sus manos en la nuca de éste, acariciando ligeramente el nacimiento de su cabello allí presente. Y a continuación le besó.

 

Fue un beso simple. Un roce de labios. Un proyecto de beso más bien. Pero justamente por ese simple hecho hizo que todo pareciera aún más emocionante. Excitante. Gregory, al separarse, le miró con cierta prepotencia y orgullo. Estaba claro que sabía muy bien lo que le había provocado al otro.

 

\- Es tarde – anunció. – Aunque mañana es mi día libre y… Si no recuerdo mal, Sherlock ha dicho antes que mañana no trabajas. – Mycroft asintió con la cabeza. – Bien, ¿te apetece acompañarme a casa y tomar allí una taza de té?

\- ¿Té? – preguntó extrañado. No era té lo que le apetecía en esos momentos. Ni nada parecido.

\- Sí, _té_ – repitió el de pelo gris, pero esta vez haciendo una inflexión en su voz donde parecía estar diciendo una cosa totalmente distinta.

 

_Oh, té_ , entendió entonces Mycroft.

 

\- Por supuesto. Que poco británico sería de mi parte rechazar tal oferta, ¿verdad?

 

Gregory entonces se rio, con todo su cuerpo, para luego empezar a andar en dirección a su apartamento. Mycroft no tardó ni dos segundos en ponerse a su lado, andando junto a él.

 

 

-oOo-

 

 

Siendo fieles a la realidad y a la invitación, sí que tomaron una taza de té juntos en aquel apartamento. Que fuera a las once de la mañana del día siguiente era ya sólo cosa de ambos. Y que no fuera el último, ni mucho menos, también.

 

Para su cumpleaños Mycroft recibió, de parte de Sherlock, una pecera vacía. Mycroft, en respuesta, le regaló un nuevo sombrero de aquellos que tanto le gustaba llevar a su hermano delante de la prensa.

 

Gregory no dejó de sonreír. 

**Author's Note:**

> Veis, no sigue los acontecimientos de la boda, ni mucho menos. Sé que hay una teoría de que Greg ha subido de cargo pero… Jo, ¡el título de detective inspector le queda tan bien! Me quedo con él :P
> 
> En fin, espero que os haya gustado un poquito. Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto ;)
> 
>  
> 
> PD: Hacía mil que no publicaba nada o.o  
> Un par de fics largos me mantienen ocupada – al menos los 5 minutos al mes que me apetece escribir.
> 
> PD2: Creo que se nota que me encantan los padres de los Holmes :P
> 
>  
> 
> Riku Lupin


End file.
